Clubhouse At The Movies - Max Keeble's Big Move
Clubhouse At The Movies - Max Keeble's Big Move is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Max Keeble (Alex D. Linz) is a seventh grade junior high school paperboy who has a huge crush on Jenna (Brooke Anne Smith), the daughter of one of his paper recipients. Max has two best friends, Robe and Megan (Josh Peck and Zena Grey), and is constantly bullied by Troy McGinty and Dobbs (Noel Fisher and Orlando Brown) by physical humiliation and stealing lunch money. Max is enemies with the corrupt school principal, Elliot T. Jindrake (Larry Miller) and the Evil Ice Cream Man (Jamie Kennedy), and also learns that an animal shelter he visits is being closed down.When Max soon finds out that he is moving to Chicago after his father, Donald Keeble (Robert Carradine) gets a promotion, he is initially upset at having to move, but later plots to exact revenge against Troy, Dobbs, Mr. Jindrake, and the Evil Ice Cream Man, believing that when they try to retaliate, he will be gone. Max, Robe, and Megan concoct methods of revenge including terrifying Troy by playing the main theme song of the fictional children's television show, MacGoogle the Highlander Frog, and later severely traumatizing him by trapping him in the gym with MacGoogle, instigating a fight between Dobbs and the Evil Ice Cream Man by stealing the coolant coil for his ice cream truck and his handheld device, and lastly to ruin Mr. Jindrake's chances of becoming superintendent to replace the current superintendent, Crazy Legs (Clifton Davis), by planting animal pheromones within his breath spray, instigating a food fight in the cafeteria, and later by sabotaging his announcements by placing a cardboard cutout of Max pointing at him claiming that he was wearing a thong.Once his missions are completed, Max ends up ditching Robe and Megan's going away party by accepting an invite to Jenna's milkshake party, causing a falling out. Taking Max's advice to heart earlier, Donald announces that he quit his job and started his own business, meaning that Max is not moving after all. He freaks out at this news, and learns that Robe, Megan, and the entire school are suffering because of his actions. He states that, no matter who you are, you can always stand up for yourself. he confronts Mr. Jindrake, Troy, and Dobbs one final time, and with his help of Robe, Megan, and the entire school, he eventually defeats them for good by throwing them into the dumpster, stops Mr. Jindrake from demolishing the animal shelter, and later gets him fired for fiddling with his school budget. The film ends when Max is riding on his bicycle delivering newspapers around his neighborhood, and the Evil Ice Cream Man starts pursuing him once again. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * The Addams Family Trailer * Addams Family Values - Trailer * Sky High - Trailer * Lemonade Mouth - Trailer * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Max Keeble’S Big Move - Full Movie Comedy * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART